The Exhibit of Tears
by XxM-chanxX
Summary: Sakura is a thief that steals for good, Syaoran is a detective after her, Meilin is the mayor's niece also after her, Eriol is one of Syaoran's best friends, and Tomoyo is Saint Tail's best friend who is a nun-in-training. This is a CCS version of Saint.
1. The Bad News

Before i start, here is some stuff u should know so the story won't be confusing and more info on what it's about. By day, Sakura is   
an ordinary Catholic schoolgirl struggling with boys and homework. But by night, she pulls off fantastic heists as the mysterious   
thief Saint Tail! With guidance of her best friend, Tomoyo, a nun-in-training, Saint Tail steals back treasures that are unjustly taken   
by the innocent. She is pursuded by her classmate, that she always fights with, Syaoran, the son of a famous detective, who is   
determined to be the one to catch the thief. Also Meilin, the mayor's niece, trys to help Syaoran in capturing Saint Tail. Ok that's   
about it. Oh ya and this is a S+S fic. ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
THE EXHIBIT OF TEARS   
  
"Syaoran!!!", Meilin shouted as she came into the classroom and put her arms around Syaoran. Everyone in the classroom was   
watching as Meilin anoyed Syaoran.  
  
"Meilin quit it!", Syaoran said as he slaped Meilin's hand while she was messing with his hair. Meilin just smiled and said, "You're   
cute when you're mad."  
  
"Ahhh, what's their problem? Acting like they're married."  
  
"What are you talking about Sakura?", Tomoyo asked Sakura. Sakura sat down in her seat. "It's nottin", she said.  
  
While Meilin was anoying Syaoran, Eriol and another friend of Syaoran talked. "Haha, go Syaoran. Meilin is really attractive", Eriol   
said. "Ya I know. She could be a model."Meilin had heard their conversation and said, "Why do you think I would even want to be   
a model?" "Man shes got good ears too", the other one whispered to Eriol. "I've only had one goal and that's to be a police officer.   
Bad guys better beware. I'm even going help the police capture the thief Saint Tail."  
  
Sakura began to shake. Yes, it was true that she was helping the police. She has seen Meilin many times. Tomoyo was worried   
and was thinking if Sakura was scared of Meilin.  
  
"Hey wait a minute. The mayor awarded me this badge personally to capture Saint Tail. We just let you help sometimes cauz your   
the mayor's niece", Syaoran said slamming his hand on his desk. "Ya and since my uncle is the mayor I can just ask him to let to   
give me one too. You never know, we might even become a great crime fighting team", Meilin said. "And what if I say no?", he   
asked. Then she answered with a smile on her face, "Not an option."  
  
Sakura looked one last time at them. "The two of them deserve each other." Then she walked away while Tomoyo was left   
confused.  
  
After school Tomoyo was talking to a man at the church. "An exhibit if ancient artifacts?", she said. "Yes it's the opening at the F   
center right now", the man answered. "But the dagger of Anubis that's being displayed there.....is..a.fake." Tomoyo looked   
confused. "What do you mean", she asked. "It's an almost perfect replica. I know how good it is because I was the one who made   
it." "Oh I see, but why?", she asked once again. "I'm a sculptor and a blacksmith. Then a man came to me and asked if I could   
make a replica of the dagger of Anubis. I was worried but he promised that is was only for the privasy of his home. But there it is   
posing as the real thing and many people as being tricked. I can barely sleep at night but if I tell the police they'll arrest me. Then   
what happens to my family. Oh sister, please tell me what I'm to do." Tomoyo walked up to him, put her hand on his shoulder and   
said, "I'd tell you to do exactly what you have done. You already did the most important step by confessing. Don't worry. I'm sure   
the Lord will guide you."  
  
After, Tomoyo told Sakura about what happened. "I was wondering if Saint Tail would help", Tomoyo said. "Sure she can. Leave it   
to me. I'll get that replica back cauz I'm the famous Saint Tail and no one can stop me."  
  
"Sakura, please calm yourself. I know you have been worried about Meilin, but...." "WHAT?!!! Me worried about Meilin? Don't   
make me laugh. Hahahaha."  
  
The next day came and everyone was having their lunch. "Syaoran! Can I have lunch with you?'', Meilin asked. "Are ya gonna talk  
about boyfriends and stuff?", he answered. "I won't if you won't", she said with a smile. As Syaoran was about to open his lunch,  
the lid of the box flew off showing a message on his lunch. "I'll come for the dagger of Anubis at the F center tonight. Saint Tail.  
  
"Aren't ya gonna eat, Syaoran?", one of Syaoran's friends asked from behide him. "I'm not that hungry. Heh", he answered. "That's  
a pretty nice calling card for a theif, don't ya think?" "Meilin!!!", Syaoran screamed as he shut his lunch. From behind, Syaoran's  
friends heard some screaming. "Syaoran, what's going on? Hey look he got another calling card from Saint Tail", Eriol said.   
"Really let me see", one of Syaoran's friends said. "Hey back off you guys. This box is evidence", Syaoran said as he took back his  
lunch. His friends stoped for one second then started to grab for Syaoran's lunch again. "Leave my lunch alone!!!" Meilin just  
stood there and sweatdroped.  
  
That night Syaoran went to the F center with officers. At the front the owner of the F center was waiting for them. Syaoran   
explained everything to the owner and the owner understood what was going on. He didn't think he should let Syaoran handle  
everything because he seemed pretty young to be doing this, but he let him cauz he was the son of a famous detective.  
  
"Come in", he said. He showed them a few things on their way to the dagger. "Wow, it's like being on a movie set", Syaoran said.  
"Yes, we are very proud of our center." Finally they got to the room this the dagger. "As you see, we have built an egyption   
pyramid with the dagger inside." They entered the pyramid and as told, there was the dagger of Anubis in a glass case. "Ok we are  
set sir. We've got officers all around the outside and the rest of us will stay in here", one of the officers told Syaoran. "No. Everyone  
stay outside. I'll be in here by myself, hiding." "But where sir?", another officer asked. Syaoran looked around and found a  
sarcophagus. "Oh, how bout in this sarcophagus?" "Ok. I'm sure we can go that", the owner answered. "My guess is that Saint Tail  
will come in though the roof. She'll think that no one is here and she will become slopy. She'll go for the dagger and I'll catch her  
in the act." "You better hope so, Syaoran", said a voice from behide. "Oh great, what are you going here?", Syaoran asked.  
  
"Checking you out. Your plan is risky."   
  
"Oh ya and what business is it of yours Meilin?" Meilin took out a paper from her pocket and showed it to Syaoran. Syaoran was in  
shock while Meilin just smiled. The paper was a letter from the mayor. "Syaoran,please look after my niece Meilin. I'm sure she will  
be of great use to you. Let her work with you. Sign, Mayor Hideo Morinaka", was what was writin on the letter. "Well I'll watch from   
the monitoring room, untill your plan fails. Then I'll come to save you. Ahaha and that will be the end to Saint Tail.  
  
  
***************************************  
^_^ So how do u like the story so far? Sorry it's taking so long. I've just been busy and very lazy. ^_^;; Gomen. Please review   
and if you want me to, i'll continue with the next chapter. Untill then cya. 


	2. Here Comes the Tears

Melissa: "Gomen for keeping you waiting. I was just so busy. I had sooo much homework.  
  
Kero: "Ya, and she still isn't done."  
  
Melissa: (sweatdrops) "Kero, I have a new video game in my room. Why don't you go play....." (Before finishing sentence, finds   
out that Kero is gone. Then sweatdrops) "Well here is the rest of my story. ^_^ Enjoy!"  
  
  
THE EXHIBIT OF TEARS   
  
"One. Two. Three!!!" Sakura said as transformed into Saint Tail.  
  
Sakura walked over to Tomoyo, who was praying, and joined her. "May the lord watch over us and protect us." Then Sakura left, on   
her way to the F center. When she got there the was guards all over the place. "Lot's of guards. This is gonna be hard. Well if was   
easy then everybody would do it." Then Sakura found a place to get in, but when she got inside she didn't find one single guard.  
"Outside is full of guards but in here it's totally empty. Pretty sloppy Syaoran." Sakura found the pyramid and jumped right on the  
point of the pyramid. She lifted a part of the top and looked to see if anyone was inside. She saw no one, but she didn't know that   
Syaoran was in there hiding and waiting for her.   
  
"Can't a girl just be alone?" Sakura said as she jumped from the ceiling while throwing cards at the cameras.  
  
Back at the camera room, Meilin was waiting. "Meilin, the cameras are out!" one of the officers said. "WHAT?!" Meilin yelled. All of   
a sudden something showed up on the screen. "Sorry, you are experiencing technical difficulties," it said. "Is there some kind of   
bug in the system?" Meilin asked. Then a little picture of Saint Tail showed and everyone fell anime style.  
  
Inside the pyramid Syaoran was still waiting for Saint Tail inside the sarcophagus. "Once she touches that display case, she's mine."  
Saint Tail was about to take off the display case when Syaoran came out from his hiding place and grabed Saint Tail by the arm.  
"I've got you now Saint Tail!" Sakura tried to get away but couldn't.  
  
While Sakura was trying to escape, Meilin was outside the pyramid with a big gun like thing. "I can't wait for Syaoran's plan to fail."  
Meilin aimed the the gun like thing for the inside of the pyramid. "Sorry Syaoran," she said as she fired.   
  
Sakura and Syaoran were still fighting then stoped when something went int to the pyramid and on to the floor. Then gas came out  
and filled the whole room. "What is this? Some kind of gas," Sakura said while coughing and trying not to breath in the gas. All of  
a sudden sakura felt someones arms around her holding her tight. "Wha?" Sakura thought to herself.  
  
Meilin closed the door to the pyramid so the gas would stay inside. "Now the gas will fill the inside. Haha. Take that Saint Tail!!"  
  
Back inside the gas was still filling up the room and it was hard to see. "Huh?" Sakura said surprised at who was holding her. She   
couldn't believe it. It was Syaoran. "Try not to breath," he said trying not to breath also. Tears began to fall from Sakura's eyes.   
"He's trying to save me. I wanna run but I can't. I can't move!" she said to herself. "He's gonna see my face!"  
  
"She's not running. Finally I can see her face," Syaoran said to himself.  
  
"It's no good. He is gonna see my face. I can't escape!!" she said. One last tear dropped and Syaoran pulled away from Sakura and  
tried to look at her face. "Ahhh!!!" Syaoran yelled with a whole bunch of tears in his eyes. "I can't see a thing. Your face is just a  
blure to me. Ahh I'm blind," he said over reacting a bit. "Must of been some kinda of tear gas," Sakura thought.  
  
Meilin was still outside waiting for the gas to fill the room. "She should be on dreamland now," she said as she opend the door of   
the pyramid a bit to take a peak inside. Meilin was shoked about what she was looking at. There, she saw Saint Tail in Syaoran's  
arms. "Just what the heck is going on!" she said as she punched the door down. "You're suppose to capture her not make-out   
with her," she said.   
  
"What do you think you were going?! I thought I was going to die!" Syaoran yelled in Meilin's face as he let go of Saint Tail. "You  
idiot, don't let go of her," she yelled back. The two of them looked at were Saint tail was. She had already left and the two were  
left sweatdropping.  
  
Then the two ran hopeing to catch up with Saint Tail and they did. They found her on a sailboat that was being hung from the   
ceiling. "I didn't want to leave without saying good-bye," Saint Tail said.  
  
"Saint Tail, why do you want the dagger of Anubis anyways?" Syaoran asked. "I don't. I just want this fake one," she answered  
back. "What do you mean, a fake?" he asked. "Can't explain, I really must fly," she said as she jumped off the sailboat and was  
surrounded by feathers. Then disappered.  
  
"Come out and show your face, Saint Tail," Syaoran said looking the wrong way. "It's too late. She's gone," Meilin said. "I still can't  
see a freaken thing thanks to your tear gas," Syaoran complained. "Oh, stop being a baby!" she yelled at his back. "I would of   
caught her if it weren't for your tear gas. For now on I work alone!" Syaoran yelled back still facing the wrong way. "Fine with me,"  
Meilin said as she walked away, really upset. "Hey wait a minute. I'm not done with you yet," Syaoran said as he ran into a wall.  
  
The next day came and it was morning at Sakura's school. Syaoran was reading the newspaper with of coarse Meilin near him. "I   
can't believe she feel for a fake. Some thief she is," Meilin said looking out the window laughing. "That's not it," Syaoran said, "She  
was helping someone again. I know it." Meilin became mad. "And how would you know that?" she asked. "I just do. I've been   
chasing her for a long time," Syaoran answered as he walked out the room. Now Meilin was really mad. "I'll show everyone who you  
really are, Siant Tail," she thought.  
  
While Syaoran walked he passed by Sakura. "I see you stoped crying, Syaoran," she said as he passed her. Syaoran looked at her   
and stoped. "Hey! How do you know about that?" Syaoran asked. "Well umm....." she answered, "your eyes are red." Syaoran began  
to blush then rubbed his eyes. "So what made you cry?" she asked. "What?!" he asked, "It was nottin." Sakura started to look in his  
eyes. "Oh come on, you can tell me." The Syaoran began to blush even more. "Get out of here!" he said, "It was just a little hay   
fever. Geez!" Then Syaoran started to walk away, but Sakura just thought. "I know why. It's cuz you're sweet and you're the nicest   
guy I know."  
  
  
********************************************************  
Well thats it. I might do more epi. if people want me to. I hope u liked it So review and tell me what you think. Sorry it too so long   
for me to update this story, but hey, i finished it lol. Well untill next time. ^_^ cya. Ja ne. 


End file.
